Mujeres
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Ella es perfecta para el, simplemente asi, su Mujer. Historia Ron/Herm. Mi primer fic de ellos, one-shot


MUJERES

By Leslie Black

Canción P.R.E.C.I.O.S.A. de Alexander Acha, un homenaje para todas las mujeres que lean esto.

Hermione/Ron

RonPV

¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? Desde primero, tal vez en tercero, ¿En cuarto? Si tal vez ese había sido el momento.

"**Lento, nos va quemando su fuego"**

Si, ese era el momento. Un momento. No. Ahí se había enterado el. Pero ¿Desde cuando había nacido aquello?

"**Lento, nos van tornando en sus ciervos"**

Desde siempre dependía de ella; bueno, después de lo del troll, sonrió. Siempre revisó que sus tareas estaban bien hechas. Que no se olvidaba la capa. Que recordara alimentar a Errol.

Pero en cuarto todo había cambiado

"**Lento, nos van haciendo que deseemos un día amanecer**

**Desnudos a su cuerpo abrazados**

**Con besos pintados**

**Y sin despertarlas andar al trabajo"**

"Tal vez la próxima deberías pedirme ir contigo como tu primera opción y no como la ultima" Recordaba claramente ese momento.

Odiaba, odiaba, que hubiese ido con Soy-un –famoso-jugador-de-Quidditch-Krum. Argh, odiaba recordar que el había bailado con ella. Que sus manos habían estado, tan siquiera un segundo en su piel. La simple idea de que le hubiera besado lo mataba. En ese momento había comenzado a vislumbrar la razón: Quería ser el quien besara esos labios.

Pero no lo acepto. No señor. ¿Cómo dejar que ella ganara? Tonto, tonto, tonto. Se lo había repetido a él mismo tantas veces.

"**Mujeres, con una sola mirada**

**Te incendian**

**Con una simple sonrisa**

**Lo arreglan**

**Seguramente también han de volar**

**Y no lo dicen**

**Mujeres, que hasta la luna se encela**

**Y en nuestras noches se queja**

**Que le haz robado el sol"**

Era una tortura. Observar sus hermosos ojos cafes, mmm, le hacían recordar al chocolate, deliciosos. Odiaba verlos tristes y adoraba cuando sonreían; mas aun si era por una broma suya. Y verla sonreír. Merlín. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Su perfecta sonrisa; no mentiría, no extrañaba esos dientes. Si Hermione hubiese escuchado eso le habría dado un buen zape. Rio

-¿Qué es lo divertido amor?- la vocecita suave de su esposa llamó su atención.

-Nada preciosa- estiró el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la mujer a su lado, ella cerró los ojos complacida. –Me acordaba de algo- explicó. "_Recordaba cuanto te quiero_" se dijo a si mismo. Oh, Ahí aparecía: su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa.

"**Pronto, nos van inflando de sueños"**

Estaban examinando unos pergaminos, sobre una reforma al Estatuto del Secreto. Hermione había encontrado que se podían hacer algunas modificaciones a la declaración. El le ayudaba.

Sorprendentemente para todos Ron había tomado cursos para poder ayudar a su mujer. La razón: Le frustraba verla tener que trabajar tanto, sin poder hacer nada por ella. Así que le comunicó a su esposa que estudiaría un poco para ayudarla. Ella lo apoyó desde el principio. Y estuvo ahí siempre. Para cada examen, cada tarea que se le escapaba de control, cada momento de histeria. Siempre ahí. Elevando sus sueños.

"**Pronto, nos ocasionan un beso**

**Pronto, hacen que nos desvelemos**

**Para confesar, secretamente en una carta de axiomas**

**Nuestros sentimientos, nuestra admiración**

**Nuestro enamoramiento"**

Se levantó y fue a ponerse frente a ella. Herm levantó el rostro, sonriendo.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Ron- el se acercó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. –No sabes cuanto- terminó. La miró, falsamente dolido.

-¿No se cuanto?- le dijo en tono amenazador. Y entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Para Ron- intentó decirle, en medio de las carcajadas. –Para. Me dará hipo- pero el no se detenía, y ella no paraba de reír.

Finalmente se detuvo. Ella estaba recostada en su regazo. Acariciaba sus rizos castaños.

-Te admiro Hermione- declaró de pronto. Ella abrió los ojos, que habían estado plácidamente cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo.

-¿A que viene eso?-

-Solo quería que lo recordaras- ella sonrió y el no pudo resistirse. La besó.

-Gracias. Sabes también que yo te admiro- le recordó. –No te lo digo muy seguido, porque tu ego ya es suficientemente grande- bromeó. El respondió haciendo leves cosquillas en su costado. –Ok, ok, entendí-

"**Mujeres, con una sola mirada**

**Te incendian**

**Con una simple sonrisa**

**Lo arreglan**

**Seguramente también han de volar**

**Y no lo dicen**

**Mujeres, que hasta la luna se encela**

**Y nuestras noches se queja**

**Que le han robado el sol"**

Hermione era como una súper heroína. Concepto recién aprendido de la televisión muggle que había en su casa. Solo le faltaba volar. Rio internamente. No veía a Herm en una escoba. Simplemente no era lo suyo. Ella volaba de otra manera. Se elevaba grácilmente por encima de los demás, con sus ideas, sus razonamientos. Algunas veces; la gran mayoría, le permitía a él ir con ella. Y agradecía a Merlín y cualquier otro mago de igual grandeza que le permitiera estar ahí, con ella.

"**Y hacen las cosas a su modo, a su manera**

**Y esa ternura con que siempre nos explican todo**

**Una y otra vez, y una y otra y una y otra vez"**

A veces un par de ideas extremistas. Pero así era ella. U.N.I.C.A. Y era de el. Aun hoy, por momentos, no se la creía. Estaba con el. Era su esposa.

Cuanta paciencia le tenía. Recordaba sus días de escuela, y no comprendía como es que ella lo había soportado. No quería ni imaginarse que habría sido de ellos dos si Hermione no hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo.

"**Mujeres, con una sola mirada**

**Te incendian**

**Con una simple sonrisa**

**Lo arreglan**

**Seguramente también han de volar**

**Y no lo dicen**

**Mujeres, que hasta la luna se encela**

**Y nuestras noches se queja**

**Que le han robado el sol"**

Le amaba. Merlín. Cuanto la amaba.

-La luna esta preciosa esta noche- le dijo suavemente esa melodiosa voz. El levantó la vista hasta donde estaba posada la de ella. Había luna llena. Mientras la observaban se ocultó detrás de las nubes.

-Te ha visto- le dijo al oído, mientras besaba su cuello. –Se oculta por que te tiene envidia-

Ella separó su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes. Llenos de pasión, comprensión, esperanza, confianza, tantas cosas, pero por sobre todo: amor. Era suya. Su mujer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¿No es preciosa? Verdad que si. A mi me encanta. Mi mejor amiga me hizo escucharla bien y me enamore.

Mi primer fic de esta; mi pareja favorita, Ron y Hermione, lindísimos.

Ciao, bss, bye


End file.
